Whatever happened to the Baseball of Tomorrow?
by LJ-90
Summary: One shot. The Legion returns to their own timeline and have a curious experience.


Author's note: Hi there...well this fic is kind of a sequel to another fic of mine called "How to say please", although it can be read as a one shot too...basically is about what happened when the Legion went back to their own timeline. Hope you like this, let me know what you think in your reviews. Special thanks to DaS92 for being an awesome beta-reader.

P.S: The title is based in an Superman comic called "Whatever happened to the Man of Tomorrow?" if you can, go check it out.

* * *

** Whatever Happened to the baseball of Tomorrow?**

Garth opened his eyes and grinned.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Imra fought the urge to laugh, Garth was being his adorable self.

Wait…adorable? Sigh…she should really stop having these kind of thoughts about her fellow legionnaire. It wasn't right.

Right?

Lighting Lad didn't stop smiling while he turned around and faced his comrades. He was about to say something, probably a speech about how awesome Kal was, when Rokk interrupted him.

"Oh, look who's here. "

Imra saw that Garth's little sister was running to them, and the smile in the boy's face left in a second. Imra wondered if that somehow was connected to the reason why he was hiding the baseball away from sight.

"Oh…hey sis, how are… "

"No fair!" said the little girl, crossing her arms in front of her chest and frowning.

"As a member of the Legion I should've been considered to go meet Superman" She added, coming closer to the trio "And Rokk, you know I would've made much more sense than my brother…no offense. "

"None taken" answered Lighting Lad while making sure to keep the baseball as out of sight from his little sister as possible, even starting to whistle so he wouldn't call attention, failing miserable.

Imra was really trying to avoid grinning now.

Damn Garth and his adorable boyish charm.

"Not my call. Imra told Garth he could come" Said Rokk matter-of-factly, a little too fast for her liking, but again, all three of them shared the awkwardness that Garth felt when dealing with the upset girl.

Who was looking at her way now, and she didn't looked happy. Great.

She frowned even more, if that was even possible, but then she just sighed.

-Of course…I guess I kinda understand- Imra was pretty sure she wasn't the only one surprised by this…usually the girl was rather persuasive, so this was unexpected, to say the least.

Although she had to admit that the surprise did worth it when she saw Rokk's and Garth's faces. So funny.

"Well, Garth knew you would feel bad for not being able to come with us so he brought you a Little something," Rokk said with a Little smile in his face. He looked at Imra who smiled back, while Garth saw both of them with his mouth open wide and watery eyes, like he was about to cry.

Imra smiled.

"Yes Garth, show your sister what you brought her" added the girl with a smile that mimicked Rokk's, and then the boy glared at them, like he was seriously considering breaking their new "do not kill" rule.

"Emm…well, you see…," both Rokk and Imra had to fought the urge to just laugh at the sight of the boy running a hand trough his hair while showing her sister the gift.

The girl squealed while trying to grab the ball.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is? Garth you're so awesome!"

"Emm actually sis...the truth is…"

Garth looked so defenseless right now, trying to come up with a good excuse while looking trough the room, panic wide in his features. Until he locked eyes with Imra.

"I was going to give it to Im! You know…for letting me come with her in the mission and all that," he said while putting the baseball in the girl's hands while holding them. The girl felt herself blushing at the feel of Garth's hands on her own.

"Do not blush Imra. Do not blush" she kept repeating in her head, but failing miserable.

Luckily Garth didn't notice, but didn't let go of the girl's hand either.

Garth's sister started to frown again, and she looked like she was ready to yell…but, again, she stopped and sighed.

"Okay…I understand. Although I can't believe you chose your girlfriend over your own sister" and with that she left the room.

Silence.

"Did she just said…Rokk did you heard that? asked Garth while looking at Cosmic Boy, he had already let go of Imra's hands, and while she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, she kinda missed the feeling.

"Emm…what? Sorry…I was letting know to the other members that I'll meet them right now in the conference room. We have to share the news" With that the boy left the room too.

"Well…that was weird" said the red haired boy after a while. He turned to see Imra near a computer, typing.

"At least you got to keep your souvenir. "

"Yeah I guess…Hey Im, what're you doing?"

Apparently not thinking much of the way he made her feel, he looked over her shoulder, breathing very closet o her neck.

Focus Imra. Focus.

"Just seeing how we can reprogram Brainiac" she was having a hard time concentrating, let alone speaking. Damn Garth and his…everything!

She was pretty sure she hated him right now.

"So soon? No, you're coming with me to let the others know how cool our mission was…I mean, even Rokk who's usually the one to go 'mission this, mission that' is excited to let the others know about this! I'm pretty sure you can let this go for a moment. "

"I'm pretty sure that what Rokk wants to discuss with the other members is our new rule…not that he needs to let them know this, we never killed anyone but..what?- she stopped when she noticed how he was looking at her, like she was crazy.

"Well…you know, that Rokk…but you're different, you're serious too but you have your funny moments and not so serious as Rokk…and you know, that's what I like about you" Like about her? Was the guy trying to kill her today or something?

"And anyway, Rokk is crazy…and if he isn't going to make the others jealous then we will, right? So come on!" and with that he dragged her out of the room.

And while Imra was rolling her eyes at this, she thought "What the hell", she could spare a few minutes.

And Garth was right, they should go and make others jealous…em, let the other know how the mission was a success.

Yep, that.


End file.
